


Anything for Shiho

by MayorHaggar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friendship/Love, Healing Sex, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Shiho laments her fears about being alone with a man and being intimate, Ann decides to help her friend the best way she can: by having her boyfriend take care of her.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Anything for Shiho

**Author's Note:**

> Non-explicit references to past sexual abuse (Kamoshida)

“Why can’t I just be normal, Ann?”

Ann Takamaki sighed at the plaintive question from her best friend. It wasn’t the first time Shiho had said something similar.

“You _are_ normal,” she said, trying to be firm and encouraging at the same time. She reached across the table and squeezed Shiho’s hands. “You’re just trying to recover from a horrible tragedy. And you’ve gotten so much better!”

She really had. Shiho was so strong. Kamoshida had nearly broken her, but she’d bounced back so much in the time since then. She was one of Ann’s major inspirations (along with her boyfriend/leader.) But there were still scars there. Not physically; she’d made a full recovery. She’d even joined the volleyball team at her new school, and hoped to continue playing when she went to university. Physically there wasn’t a scratch on Shiho, but her emotional trauma was proving much harder to recover from.

“I’ve gotten better,” Shiho agreed, “but I’m not where I want to be.” She stared down into her cup of coffee and bit her lip. “I’m lonely, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“You have me!” Ann said. “You’ll always have me!”

“I know I will.” Shiho looked up from her coffee and into Ann’s eyes, smiling slightly. But the smile was fleeting. “But you know that’s not what I mean. I want to let someone in. I want to be intimate. I want…I want what you have with Akira.”

“You’ll get there,” Ann said gently. “Just give yourself some time.”

“I’ve wasted enough time because of that bastard,” she said, and hearing her reference Kamoshida made Ann want to go back into his palace and steal his heart all over again, even if that time of her life was behind her. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully move past him until I can do this.”

“Then you just need to find the right guy,” Ann said. “I’m sure you’ll find him eventually. You’re such a catch.”

“I’ve had offers,” she said. “A guy on my volleyball team asked me out. He’s cute, and really nice. I badly wanted to say yes.”

“But?” Ann prompted, knowing that it couldn’t have worked out if they were having this conversation.

“When I thought about being alone with him, all I could picture was… _him_.”

Ann grimaced, not needing to hear her spell it out to know that she was referring to Kamoshida. That prick was still affecting her friend’s life, and he hadn’t touched her or seen her in years.

“How can I ever be with someone if I can’t stand the thought of even being alone with a man?” Shiho asked.

It was a question Ann had no ready answer to, and though the conversation moved on to lighter topics after that, it remained on her mind for the rest of the day. She knew Shiho wasn’t really expecting her to provide an actual solution to her problem; she just wanted her best friend’s support, and Ann of course had given it to her without question. But the more she thought about it, the more Ann began to wonder whether or not she might actually be able to help her through this.

She wanted to be loved; she wanted intimacy. In her own words, she wanted something like what Ann had with Akira. But she was afraid to be alone with a man.

But what if she wasn’t alone with a man? What if her best friend was there to guide her through everything? And what if they were joined by a man who Ann knew for a fact would take care of her and show her how incredible sex could be?

 _I’m going to help you, Shiho,_ Ann thought to herself, nodding. Her decision made, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began to type.

\--

“Are you serious?”

Shiho couldn’t believe Ann had really just said what she’d said. Had her best friend really just offered to let her sleep with her boyfriend? And while Ann _watched_ , at that?

“I am,” Ann said, nodding at her. “I want to help you. _We_ want to help you. Don’t we, Akira?” The black-haired boy nodded as well but he said nothing. He was generally soft-spoken to begin with, and Shiho wasn’t surprised that he was letting Ann take the lead on this.

“Ann, this is…it’s _insane!_ ”

“It isn’t,” Ann said. “It’s not _normal_ , maybe, but our lives have never been normal to begin with.” She smiled briefly at her boyfriend as she said this, and Akira returned it. Shiho felt sure that she was missing something there, some memory or shared experience that she wasn’t part of.

“Have you ever done something like this before?” Shiho asked. “Are you swingers or something?” She doubted this was the case; she felt sure Ann would’ve mentioned this to her by now if so.

“No, this will be a first.” Ann looked at Shiho seriously. “I wouldn’t do this for anyone but you, Shiho. I would do _anything_ for you.”

“Even let your boyfriend fuck me?” Shiho asked faintly, feeling herself blush as she said the words out loud. There was anxiety there, but not the sheer panic and terror that had always come whenever she thought about being intimate with a man. Akira was thoughtful and considerate, and it went without saying that it was no act if he’d earned Ann’s love and trust and held it for all this time. Plus he was cute, Shiho wouldn’t deny that…

“He’s not going to fuck you,” Ann said, and it brought Shiho up short for a second. “He’s going to make love to you. He’s going to show you how wonderful this can feel when you do it with the right person, with a person who cares about you and wants to make you feel good. And I’ll be right here the whole time. I’ll be there to help you, however you need it.”

Shiho bit her lip and tried to calm her racing heart. Her refusal was on the tip of her tongue, but before she could open her mouth to say it she looked into Ann’s kind blue eyes, staring back at her with such care that the argument died in her throat.

She needed this; she needed to put her past behind her and learn how to be intimate with someone. She couldn’t imagine a better situation than this. She wouldn’t be alone. Her best friend would be there by her side throughout it all, ready to help her, and the man she’d chosen to be with her was one she trusted with all her heart.

“If you’re serious, and if you’re not going to regret this later...” Shiho trailed off, but it was enough for Ann. She smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

“I’d never regret helping you, Shiho,” she said. “Now let us take care of you.”

Shiho nodded jerkily, and watched as both Ann and Akira slowly walked towards her. Ann reached out to rub her arms comfortingly while Akira reached for her skirt. Before he actually touched her, he spoke.

“If anything makes you uncomfortable, just say no and I’ll stop immediately,” he said quietly. “This is all for you.

She nodded and bit her lip while he slowly pulled her skirt down her legs. Ann helped her out at the same time, peeling her shirt over her head while Akira removed her plain white panties. She didn’t even have time to tense up over being so exposed in front of a man because Ann shocked her by leaning in and giving her a kiss. They’d kissed on the cheek a few times, just friendly pecks, but never on the lips. Ann’s lips were so soft, and she tasted like cherries. She sighed against her best friend’s lips, lost in the kiss while Akira unhooked and removed her bra with an ease that spoke to having done so many times for Ann.

“You’re so beautiful, Shiho,” Akira said quietly from behind her. It almost made her want to laugh. His girlfriend was the most beautiful woman Shiho had ever met; why would he ever be impressed by someone as plain-looking as her? But then he kissed the side of her neck, just underneath her ear, and she forgot about everything else.

They each took one of her hands and led her over to Ann’s bed. She was slightly confused when she noticed Akira was still fully clothed.

“Aren’t you going to, you know…?” Her eyes flicked down to Akira’s pants, but he just smiled at her.

“Later,” he said, “if you’re feeling up to it. Right now I’m going to make you feel good.” He kissed her on the lips. It was a brief kiss, really just a peck, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

She watched him curiously as he kissed his way down her body, settling in on his belly between her spread legs. Her breathing got shorter when she realized where he was heading. This wasn’t something she’d ever experienced, but she knew enough about sex to recognize what he was intending.

“He’s so good with his mouth,” Ann said from off to the side. “You’re going to love it, Shiho.”

Shiho knew Ann was right as soon as she felt that first touch of his lips on her pussy. She gasped and reached down for his wavy mop of black hair automatically, needing something to hold onto to anchor herself as she was introduced to a side of sex she’d never been fortunate enough to experience until now.

Akira knew what he was doing. He licked up and down along the outer lips of her pussy with long laps of his tongue, turning her on and warming her up for more. He seemed to be exploring her at first, treating her to a variety of different techniques. Eventually she realized that he was trying them out in order to determine what she liked best, and they discovered it together. When his tongue swept from side to side across her clit she let out a moan unlike any she’d ever made in her life. Recognizing that as the sign of success that it obviously was, he started to repeat it.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Ann asked, smiling from beside her. Her head was propped underneath her hand and she looked so pleased as she watched what was happening. Shiho realized that her focus was only on her face, not on what her boyfriend was doing between her legs. Her only concern was making sure her best friend had a good time, and Shiho felt such a rush of gratitude and appreciation for her friend that she knew she needed to find some way to thank her.

“Yes,” she agreed. While it was almost impossible for her to focus on anything other than the way Akira’s tongue was making her feel, she was determined to thank Ann. She just hoped that she would appreciate the form of thanks she’d decided to offer.

Her hands crept underneath Ann’s shirt and worked their way up, pushing her shirt past her breasts.

“Shiho?” Ann looked at her in surprise, but she didn’t seem upset.

“You’re doing so much for me,” she said. Her hands found Ann’s round breasts and gave them a squeeze through her bra, and Ann let out a cute little excited gasp. “Let me do something for you.”

Ann quickly pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and took care of her bra, and then she shifted so she was hovering above Shiho’s face. Her breast was right there for the taking, close enough for her best friend to open her mouth and suck on it. And that’s exactly what she did.

She kissed and licked at Ann’s nipple, then took it between her lips and sucked on it. Ann gasped and squeezed her other breast while Shiho suckled her nipple, and eventually Shiho expanded her focus to kiss and suck on the flesh of her friend’s tit. She couldn’t get enough of it, any of it. She’d never really thought about playing with her best friend like this, but now that she found herself in this unbelievable situation she never wanted to stop. If she was here, she might as well go for it.

“I never expected this,” Ann said, echoing Shiho’s feelings. “But keep going!”

Shiho smiled around her friend’s breast and continued to play with her. But while she was showing Ann her appreciation, her boyfriend continued his important work below. He’d kept up with his tongue work on her clit and had also begun to rub her pussy lips with his fingers, and his skillful two-pronged effort quickly had Shiho hurtling towards her climax. She’d never had another person bring her to orgasm before; only her own fingers had ever done the job. When she felt it approaching now she gasped, wanting it like she’d wanted few things in her life. She could already tell this was going to be amazing; far better than any sort of pleasure she’d been able to give herself.

Akira must have done this often enough to be able to anticipate his partner’s orgasm before it hit, because just when she was getting close he stopped licking her clit and took it between his lips instead. She moaned loudly around her mouthful of tit as Akira lightly sucked on her clit, and it was all that she needed to finish off.

She’d been right; what she felt now was far greater than any pleasure she’d gotten from masturbation, even before the trauma that had weighed her down so much. Her body seized up and she squirted against Akira’s face. Had her mouth been free she probably would have screamed at the top of her lungs, but instead she just whined while pressing her face against Ann’s breast. Her friend smiled and stroked her hair.

“I told you you were going to love it,” Ann said. She pulled her breast out of Shiho’s mouth and sat up on the bed, grinning down at her.

“Yes you did,” Shiho said, trying to get her breathing under control as she came down from the incredible high Akira had just brought her. He pulled his head away from between her thighs, sat up and looked at her. She hadn’t often seen him with his glasses off, and she felt like it made him look even cuter. That his face was shiny with the essence of the pleasure he’d just given her certainly helped as well.

“Did I do a good job, Shiho?” he asked. She giggled at the absurdity of the question, feeling lighter than she had in years. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her chest, and it made her feel giddy. It also made her hungry for more. She wanted to make up for lost time.

“I’ll let you know after you’re done,” she said. She looked over at her topless blonde friend. “You _did_ say sex was on the table, right? Actual sex?”

“Of course!” Ann nodded happily. “He’s yours. However you want him. He’s here for you, to give you whatever you need. We both are.”

“Then your job isn’t done yet,” Shiho said, looking back at Akira. His cute smile got wider as she crawled over and unbuttoned his pants. Ann joined in to help her undress him, taking off his shirt while leaving Shiho to first pull his pants off and then slip his boxers down his legs.

Her eyes widened as his cock sprang free. It was big; bigger than she might have expected, and he was already rock hard and ready to go. Obviously he’d gotten hard while licking her. It had probably been uncomfortable for him, having to feel his erection inside of his pants while working on her, but he’d ignored his discomfort so he could take care of her.

“How do you want it?” he asked, looking at her.

It caught Shiho by surprise; she hadn’t thought this far ahead. She thought about it for a second, about her past as well as her present. As light as she felt after the incredible orgasm he’d just given her, she still felt a little faint stab of anxiety when she thought about him climbing on top of her. It was nowhere near the terror the thought probably would have caused her not even an hour earlier, but it was still present even if she knew that she had nothing to fear from him.

Then she realized that he’d left it up to her how they did this. If she didn’t want him on top of her, she didn’t need him to be there.

“Can I get on top?” she asked hopefully. He smiled and immediately moved to get down on his back in the middle of the bed. Ann helpfully pulled a condom out of a drawer in her bedside table, ripped it open and slid it onto her boyfriend’s cock.

It was strange for Shiho to think about how petrified she’d been when she thought about being with a man, and comparing it to how eagerly she straddled Akira’s waist and wrapped her hand around his cock. There were two reasons for that. Her best friend being right there with her obviously eased her worries greatly, but Akira had also earned her trust all on his own. He’d proven that he was here for her, to make her feel good and show her how incredible this could feel when done with the right person.

Shiho moved slowly, lowering her hips and taking Akira’s thick cock inside of her pussy. She felt so incredibly, delightfully full as she sank down onto him. His cock was big, stretching her and pushing deeper inside of her than anyone or anything ever had, but she didn’t shy away from the feeling. It was a little odd to have something so long and thick inside of her, but she knew she would get used to it soon enough. And when she did, it was going to be amazing.

"How do you feel?" he asked. He slowly brought his hands to her hips and rested them there, touching her without grabbing her possessively. "Feeling okay to continue?"

"Feeling amazing to continue," she said. She shook her ass back and forth for a bit, moving his dick around inside of her and enjoying not just the feel of it, but the control he was giving her.

"I'm glad to hear it, because it feels pretty amazing for me too." He grinned up at her, and having that grin focused on her made Shiho's breath catch. It was easy to understand how he'd been able to land a girlfriend as great as Ann.

And she'd felt that way before she'd even seen him naked, or felt his cock inside of her. Now that she was in the middle of it, now that it was actually happening, there wasn't even a trace of anxiety or fear remaining inside of her. Whatever had still been remaining after he'd pleased her so well with his mouth had been wiped out when he got onto his back and let her get on top so she could handle this at her own pace. Kamoshida and what he'd done to her weren't even a thought in the back of her head, at least not right now. All she wanted right now was more of this incredible feeling, and it was up to her to go and get it.

She put her hands on Akira's stomach, pulled her hips back and then dropped back down, filling herself up with his cock all over again. She rocked her hips back and forth while fully impaled on him, wanting to feel him rubbing against her at every angle she could.

Shiho couldn't decide what she liked best between bouncing up and down, grinding back and forth or wiggling her hips around, so she went back and forth between all of them. She'd gone so long without, missed out on so many wonderful experiences she might have been able to have had things gone differently in her life, and she wanted to make up for all of them.

"Is there room for me up here?"

She had been looking down between her legs and watching his cock moving in and out of her as she rode him, but she looked up when she heard her friend's voice. Evidently she wasn't the only one who wanted to make the most out of today, because Ann had taken her bottoms off and was looking down into her boyfriend's face as she kneeled beside his head.

"I always have room for you, Panther," Akira said. Shiho had never heard him call her that before, but Ann giggled so it must've been some kind of pet nickname he had for her. 

Ann moved her hips over to straddle her boyfriend's head and sat down, lowering her pussy onto his face. She sat with her back to him, so Shiho was able to see her friend's perfect breasts in all their glory, and she also saw the smile on Ann's face as Akira got to work. Shiho grinned as well; she now knew from experience how good Akira was with his mouth. He was surely doing a fantastic job of thanking Ann for setting all of this up.

Her blonde-haired friend noticed Shiho looking at her, and smiled brightly. "His cock feels good inside of you, doesn't it?"

"It does," Shiho said. She took a bit of time to circle her hips with little more than the tip inside of her and then dropped back down. "And his mouth feels great too."

"Oh, I know!" Ann giggled and clapped her hands. "He's really good at that!" Her eyes went wide and she reached back behind her to grab her boyfriend's hair. " _Oh! Really, really good!_ " she cried. The gorgeous model began to rock her hips and grind her pussy against her boyfriend's face. 

Shiho grinned, able to imagine what Akira might have done to make her react that way. He'd needed to play around a bit to figure out what worked best for Shiho, but had had plenty of time to hone his technique with Ann. He had to know all of her likes and dislikes by heart now, able to make her go crazy without even thinking about it. She couldn't wait until she had a lover who knew her own body so well, who knew every single thing that could make her moan and sob and beg for more. Hopefully she found that one day with a man of her own.

Or maybe Akira would get to that point with her, if Ann was willing to extend this offer beyond today. They hadn't talked about whether this was a one time only thing or if Shiho would be welcome in their bed again; there hadn't really been time.

She shook such thoughts from her head. This wasn't the time to worry about that; this was the time for her to enjoy something she hadn't been sure she would ever get. She was with a man that she trusted and who was making her feel so good, and she would see this out to the end before she worried about what came next.

Fucking Akira while Ann sat on his face was inspiring Shiho to ride him even harder. She sped up the rise and fall of her hips, surprising herself with just how hard she was driving her body down onto his. She didn't only bounce on him though. She continued to move her body in a variety of ways, grinding and swiveling and swaying, wanting to feel his cock rubbing against her in every way she could.

"You look so hot, Shiho," Ann said. "You look so in charge right now."

It was strange to hear. The last thing Shiho had ever expected to feel while having sex was powerful. Up until today sex had been associated with a lack of power in her mind. But her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend had given her that power back. While Akira could obviously have done whatever he wished, pinned her beneath him and fucked her if he wanted to, he was allowing her to be in control of the situation for the first time. It was empowering.

His cock also felt incredible inside of her. She felt a second climax building up inside of her, and she wanted to chase it down. She moved her body faster, her ass jiggling when it hit his thighs, and her breasts bouncing along with her.

"Your tits are so cute, Shiho," Ann said. Shiho wanted to snort derisively; her friend's breasts were so much bigger and more appealing than hers. But then Ann stretched her body out so she could grab onto her breasts and give them a squeeze, and Shiho didn't bother to worry about comparing herself to her friend any more.

Not long after Ann put her hands on her, Shiho's second climax hit her. It was quite a change, going from only ever orgasming by her own hand to cumming on Akira's cock while Ann played with her breasts. But it was a very welcome change; a change she could get used to.

" _Oh!_ " She didn't curse or scream at the top of her lungs when her orgasm washed over her, but her single low moan and the widening of her brown eyes seemed to be enough for Ann to realize what was happening. She grinned and gave her breasts another squeeze.

"You look so sexy when you're cumming, Shiho," Ann said. Shiho whined, put her hands on Ann's shoulders and leaned her own body forward to kiss her on the lips.

The two friends shared a lingering kiss, and Shiho poured all of the fondness, affection, gratitude and even lust she felt for Ann into her lips as she kissed her with feeling. Ann happily accepted and returned the kiss, and when she suddenly started moaning into her mouth Shiho assumed that Akira's tongue had just brought her friend the same kind of pleasure it had given her earlier.

Akira's hands tightened on Shiho's hips and he humped up into her from below, taking an active role in the thrusting for the first time. The only logical explanation for that was that he was coming to his own end, and the thought made her smile. He had more than earned an orgasm after giving her two incredible highs, first with his mouth and then by allowing her to ride his cock at her own pace. And that wasn't even taking into account the climax she was pretty sure he'd just given Ann. He'd been a tremendous lover; he was definitely the right man for the job.

Shiho was in no hurry to pull away from Ann even after she dismounted Akira's cock, and Ann seemed to feel the same way. They shared another kiss, a quicker one this time, and then Ann wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Shiho said simply. Ann chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

"It was our pleasure." She kissed the top of Shiho's head. "Wasn't it?"

Akira just laughed, and Shiho turned her head to see him smiling slightly. He had the used condom in his hand and tossed it over into the wastebasket, sinking it in a perfect arc. He stretched out with his head on Ann's pillow, looking as relaxed as if he hadn't just had a threesome with his girlfriend and her best friend.

"I'll never forget it," he said, looking directly at Shiho and smiling. She felt a flush coming to her cheeks.

"He's such a charmer, isn't he?" Ann giggled and kissed Shiho on the cheek. "It seems like every girl he spends any time around wants to date him. Too bad for them I got to him first!" 

"First or last, it wouldn't have made any difference," he said. "I'd have waited as long as it took for you."

Ann sighed, and Shiho shook her head, amused and touched at the same time. She was right; he really was a charmer. If he had lots of female friends and confidants interested in him, she could understand why.

"Don't worry; I know I don't stand a chance of coming between you," she said, keeping her voice light. She wanted Ann to know she was no threat. Akira would have made a great boyfriend, but even if she'd thought she had a chance she would never have abused her friend's trust like that. "I just hope I can find a guy who will be that good to me someday, a guy I can trust like that."

"I do too!" Ann said eagerly. "But in the meantime, you're welcome to have fun with Akira. And with me too."

"I am?" Shiho stared at Ann, hoping it wasn't too obvious how eager she was.

"Of course!" Ann assured her. "I said I'd do anything for you, Shiho, and I meant it. Akira's here for you, and so am I. We'll be here for as long as you need us."

"I just might take you up on that," she said, knowing it was a massive understatement.

Ann crawled over and snuggled into Akira's left side, and as if to prove the truth of her offer she patted the bed on his other side while looking at Shiho expectantly. Shiho grinned, crawled over on her hands and knees and wrapped her arm around Akira's torso, just underneath where Ann's rested. One of his arms was already draped over Ann's shoulders, and now the other went to Shiho's. He held her closer against him, and she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

This was a truly wonderful gesture from Ann and Akira both, easing her fears, treating her gently and showing her what sex should really be all about. And now they were willing to give her more of it, to let her stick around?

Maybe Shiho would meet a man of her own someday, a man she could love and trust and give herself to. But until and unless that day came, she would happily accept all of the affection that Ann and Akira were willing to give her.


End file.
